


Flying High

by Alexka25



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: -Ish, F/F, Faith needs a hug, Fuffy, POV Second Person, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, or a kiss, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexka25/pseuds/Alexka25
Summary: Faith se rozhodla opustit Ameriku, ale ještě před tím je tu něco, co si potřebuje vyříkat s Buffy.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 1





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MJ46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ46/gifts).



> Název podle Flying High od Jem - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeUkCaXNSbs

Dokázali jste to. Porazili jste Prvotní. Nebylo to ovšem zadarmo. Přelétla jsi pohledem po všech kolem. Většina potenciálních -  _ ne,  _ zarazila jsi sama sebe,  _ přemožitelek - _ byla těžce potlučená, se šrámy nejen na těle, ale i na duši. Na rozdíl od jiných ale aspoň vyvázly živé. 

_ Anya, Spike, Robin.  _

Pohledem ses zastavila u Buffy, schoulené v koutě se svými nejlepšími přáteli a sestrou. Na truchlení bude ještě času dost, stejně tak jako na těžce vydřený a zaplacený odpočinek. Angel vám nabídl Hyperion na jak dlouho jen budete potřebovat. Sám se svým týmem byl připraven kdykoliv zasáhnout, ale věděl a hlavně respektoval, že tohle už není jeho místo. 

Trvalo pár dní, než se situace uklidnila a všichni byli z nejhoršího venku. Neznamenalo to, že už byste všichni byli zázračně naprosto v pořádku, ale aspoň už nikdo nebyl v ohrožení života. 

Pomáhala jsi, kde bylo třeba. Udržovat si ruce i mysl zaměstnané je jednodušší, než se byť jen na okamžik zastavit a zamyslet se nad tím, co jste to právě prožili, čím jste si prošli. Po tom dlouho odkládaném rozhovoru s Gilesem ses rozhodla, že nejlepší, co můžeš udělat, je začít znovu. Nechat minulost minulostí a otočit na prázdnou stránku na úplně novém místě. Někde, kde tě nikdo nebude soudit a kde budeš mít možnost třeba konečně odčinit všechno, co táhne tvoje svědomí na úplné dno. Vypadalo to, že přesně tohle a mnohem víc ti nabízí s možností odstěhovat se s ním do Anglie. 

Zbývalo už jen jediné.

_ Promluvit si s Buffy.  _

Měla jsi toho na srdci hodně, ale kde s tím vůbec začít? To, že jsi nepřemýšlela a jen bezhlavě pomáhala všem kolem sebe mělo svůj důvod. Zkusilas to jednou. Zajímalo by tě, jak jsi asi musela vypadat, když se ti mozek začal přehřívat stresem a úzkostí ze všech těch vířících myšlenek, protože Andrew od tebe utekl s vyděšeným křikem.

Tohle vše je pravděpodobně důvod, proč teď pochoduješ sem a tam před jejím pokojem a snažíš se vymyslet první větu, než zaklepeš. Hlavu máš prázdnou, ale v ruce máš aspoň flašku Jacka. Dochází ti, že stejně nic nevymyslíš a tak se rozhodneš hodit všechno to přílišné přemýšlení za hlavu a prostě zaklepat. Když už se natahuješ, Buffy tě předběhne a dveře se otevřou dokořán. S koutky rtů mírně zdvihnutými do úsměvu a rukou napřaženou v gestu vyzývajícím tě ke vstoupení tě pozdraví. 

“Buffy,” proneseš mírně nervózně při vstupu. 

“Faith,” odpovídá ti pobaveně. “To tvoje dupání už mi začalo trochu lézt na nervy.”

Zatváříš se rozpačitě a ostýchavě pokrčíš rameny. Rychle se rozhlédneš kolem sebe a docházíš k závěru, že bude nejjednodušší s sebou plesknout na zem, k nohám postele. Buffy tě stále pobaveně pozoruje, když zavírá dveře. Chvíli se ještě vrtíš na místě, než konečně najdeš pohodlnou pozici a natáhneš k ní ruku s Jackem. 

“Alkohol?” usměješ se na ni. Jsi neskutečně nervózní, ale daří se ti nekoktat. 

Tentokrát je to ona, kdo pokrčí rameny. Obě víte, že na přemožitelky nemá alkohol vůbec žádný účinek, ale stejně tak víte, že je to spíše symbolické gesto než cokoliv jiného. A pokud se něco podělá, tak z toho ten alkohol zkusit vinit můžete. 

“Proč ne?” posadí se vedle tebe. “Tak povídej,” lokne si whiskey přímo z láhve a zamračí se, když ucítí, jak ji tmavá tekutina pálí v krku. 

“Odjíždím s Gilesem do Anglie.” odmlčíš se, aby sis taky přihla. “Ale ráda bych si s tebou nejdřív promluvila. Je tu něco, co ze sebe potřebuju dostat.”

Buffy tě jen jen zvědavě pozoruje a čeká, co bude dál. Pomalu, ale jistě začínáš litovat, že sis nepřipravila nějaký velkolepý proslov. Ale nebudeš si přece něco nalhávat. To, co ti vždycky šlo ze všeho nejlíp bylo skočit do věcí po hlavě, a až teprve potom přemýšlet nad všemi následky. Přímý oční kontakt na tebe začíná být trochu moc a tak očima sklouzneš ke skříni před vámi. Na několik následujících desítek minut se z ní stává tvoje nová nejlepší kamarádka. Bez ohledu na to, kam koukáš ovšem cítíš, jak ti Buffy očima vypaluje díru do tváře. 

Zhluboka se nadechneš. 

_ Absolutně s ničím ti to nepomohlo. _

“No dobře, asi neexistuje jednoduchej způsob, jak začít.”

Nevíš, jestli to říkáš sama sobě, nebo Buffy. Dochází ti, že tohle bude na delší dobu a jen doufáš, že s tebou bude mít dostatek trpělivosti. Není to jednoduché, ale je to jednodušší, než to v sobě dál nosit. 

“Když jsem byla zavřená, donutili mě chodit na terapie. Ze začátku jsem se jim hodně bránila, ale nakonec jsem si řekla, že stejně nemám co lepšího na práci a třeba to i k něčemu bude. Abych tě nenudila tím, jak moc podělaný dětství jsem měla, přeskočím rovnou na konec. Během těch rozhovorů došla samozřejmě řeč i na tebe. Pomohlo mi to ujasnit si, proč se to všechno zhroutilo rychlejš než domeček z karet. A hlavně proč jsem se chovala tak, jak jsem se chovala.”

Na okamžik se zamyslíš. Hlavou ti projíždějí útržky toho, co bylo, jako směska špatně sestříhaného filmu. Promneš si oči a znovu se napiješ. 

“Víš, bylo mi tehdy jen 17. Vyrůstala jsem bez rodiny a jediný člověk, co mě kdy měl rád byla moje pozorovatelka. Ničím z toho nechci svoje chování omlouvat, jen ti chci přiblížit, jak to bylo. Když umřela, už mi nikdo nezůstal, tak jsem se rozhodla najít tebe,” pokračovala jsi se smutným úsměvem. Už dávno ses s tou smrtí vyrovnala, ale to neznamená, že to nebolí. Byla ti bližší než tvoje vlastní máma. 

“Když jsem sem dorazila, Buffy...” poprvé od začátku vyprávění se jí podíváš zpříma do očí. Na okamžik si dovolíš se v nich ztratit, svět kolem tebe jako by přestal existovat. Vzpomínka na vaše první setkání je v tvé mysli tak čerstvá, jako by se to odehrálo jen včera. Ale už je to pár let, let plných bolesti a ubližování jedna druhé. Upřeš svůj zrak zpět na skříň před sebou a pokračuješ. “...tak už jsi měla svojí rodinu a přátele. Lidi, co tě bezpodmínečně milovali a udělali by pro tebe cokoliv. Strašně moc jsem si přála mezi ně zapadnout a svým způsobem se mi to podařilo. Jen ne tak, jak jsem si to představovala.”

Předáváš láhev Buffy a jemně se sebou trhneš, když se vaše prsty letmo setkají. Na okamžik tě to vytrhává z transu, o kterém jsi ani nevěděla, že v něm jsi. Nepřítomně si prohlížíš svoje prsty a uvažuješ, jestli už Buffy pochopila, kam tenhle příběh míří. Z jejího pohledu usoudíš, že ano, nikdy nebyla hloupá a vždycky viděla víc, než dávala najevo. V duchu jí děkuješ, že tě nikam nežene a nechává tě mluvit tempem, jakým potřebuješ. 

“Netrvalo to moc dlouho a začala jsem žárlit. Nevím, jestli vědomě, nebo nevědomě, ale snažila jsem se tě od nich odtáhnout a oddělit. Chtěla jsem tě donutit být na mě závislá natolik, jako jsem byla já na tobě. Čím míň se mi to dařilo, tím vzteklejší jsem byla. Čím vzteklejší jsem byla, tím víc agresivity jsem projevovala. Nevěděla jsem, jak ventilovat to, co cítím, tak jsem zvolila ten nejhorší možný způsob. Možná doteď nevím, jak ventilovat svoje pocity, ale aspoň už umím zvládat svůj vztek.” Z úst se ti vydere hořký smích a po tváři ti stéká jedna jediná, osamělá slza. Buffy se zlehka dotkne tvého předloktí a něžně ho stiskne. V očích jí vidíš stejný smutek, jako sama cítíš. 

“Ze začátku byly ty dvojsmyslný narážky víceméně jen nevinný způsob, jak tě uvést do rozpaků, ale postupně to tak přestalo být. Hledala jsem odezvu. Důkaz, že jsem do toho po hlavě nezahučela jen já sama. Jenže jsem nikdy nic takovýho nenašla, protože nic takovýho neexistovalo, já vím, ale naděje se vzdává těžko. No, ale pak se vrátil Angel. Tím se to všechno jen naprosto vyeskalovalo a zbyl jen ten vztek. Tak strašně moc vzteku. Asi nikdy si neodpustím způsob, jakým jsem ho ventilovala, ale to nejmenší, co můžu udělat je se pokusit to aspoň nějakým způsobem světu, tobě, tvým přátelům vynahradit. Způsob, kterým jsem to ventilovala byl šílený. Tak moc jsem ublížila jak tobě, tak lidem tobě nejbližším. Strašně moc mě to mrzí, Buffy.” 

Říkala sis, že to zvládneš bez slz, ale nezvládneš. Zaboříš hlavu do dlaní a pláčeš. Možná je to úplně poprvé od chvíle, kdy ses zhroutila do náručí Angelovi, co si dovolíš vypustit všechno. Nemá cenu v sobě cokoliv držet, karty už jsou stejně vyložené. Buffy si tě přitáhne za ramena a opatrně obejme. Jak dlouho tak sedíte? Minuty, hodiny, dny, možná roky, kdo ví. Stejně tak to mohlo být i pár sekund. 

Když už ti dojdou slzy, jen se podíváš ženu vedle sebe: “Promiň, máš teď úplně promočený triko,” kdyby ta situace nebyla tak vážná, možná byste se tomu teď smály. Všimneš si, jak Buffy zacukaly koutky do malinkého náznaku úsměvu. 

“To uschne,” prohodí povzbudivě. “Připravená pokračovat?”

“Ne. Ale musím. Kde jsme to byly? Jasně, nezvladatelný vztek. Obě víme, jak tohle dopadlo. 8 měsíců na nemocničním lůžku. Člověk by si řekl, že se z toho vzteku vyspím,” dramatická, ale trochu trapná pauza. “Ne? Na blbý vtipy ještě není čas, chápu,” šťouchneš Buffy do stehna a to už byl jen poslední kousek potřebný k tomu, aby se taky rozesmála. 

“Každopádně, když jsem se probudila a zjistila, že už se o mě nikdo nezajímá, rozzuřilo mě to ještě víc. Ten vztek, co ve mně byl celou tu dobu se v tu chvíli rozžhavil doběla a já měla jediný cíl. Ublížit. Tobě, tvým přátelům, každému, kdo mi přišel do cesty, celému světu. Nezáleželo na tom, komu, chtěla jsem, aby trpěli všichni. A pak jsme si vyměnily těla a mně to došlo. Já nikdy nechtěla být tebou a žít tvůj život. Já chtěla být  _ s _ tebou. Mít místo, kam patřím, někoho, kdo mě má rád. Tak jsem udělala to, co mi vždycky šlo nejlíp. Utekla jsem. Utíkala jsem a asi bych utíkala ještě teď, kdybych nenarazila na Angela. Rozuměl mi ve všech ohledech. Nejen v tom, co jsem provedla, ale i…” jen prstem zamáváš Buffyiným směrem. 

“Takže… jo. Pomohl mi si trochu věci ujasnit a nasměrovat mě na správnou cestu. No a jak jsem říkala na začátku, terapie pomohla. Dokreslila celý obrázek toho, že všechno, co jsem dělala bylo jen proto, že jsem se nedokázala vyrovnat s tím, že jsem se do tebe zamilovala. Zatracená puberta,” zasmála ses svému vlastnímu přiblblému vtipu a po dlouhé době si znovu přihneš z lahve, kterou následně předáváš Buffy, která tě s nečitelným výrazem pozoruje. Asi by tě to mělo znervózňovat, ale už není důvod. Pravda byla vyřčena a tobě se konečně trochu ulevilo. 

“A tím se dostáváme na konec. Trvalo mi další rok, než jsem to doopravdy vstřebala a vyrovnala se s tím. Už navždycky budeš prvním člověkem, do kterýho jsem se zamilovala. Nic od tebe nečekám, chápu, že ne vždycky to funguje na obě strany a to je naprosto v pořádku, já to respektuju. Nečekám ani odpuštění, sama nevím, jestli si ho vůbec zasloužím, ale nic to nemění na tom, že udělám všechno proto, abych to vesmíru vynahradila. Karma a tak, chápeš, ne? Potřebovala jsem s celým příběhem ven, nechci to v sobě už dusit a říkala jsem si, že by to třeba částečně mohlo vysvětlit některý moje jednání.”

Odvážíš se na Buffy znova podívat. Oplácí ti tvůj pohled s mírně smutným úsměvem. Ani si nečekala nic jiného, nebyl to dvakrát veselý příběh. 

“Já v konečný fázi jen chci, abys byla šťastná, to je všechno.” 

Buffy dopila zbytek Jacka a konečně taky promluvila: “Díky. Já to asi někde hluboko v sobě věděla, nebudeme si lhát. Takhle vyřčený nahlas to na některý události ale vrhá jiný světlo. Taky mě to všechno moc mrzí. Kdybych tehdy nebyla zahleděná jen do svých vlastních problémů, možná by to teď všechno bylo jinak.”

“Možná v jinou dobu, možná v jiném životě,” nabízíš optimisticky.

“Jo… možná.” Obě víte, že je to lež. Tenhle vlak vám ujel hned na začátku, ale drobná lež ještě nikdy nikoho nezabila. 

“Buffy?”

“Hm?”

“Dobře, tohle už bude asi trochu za čárou a klidně mě s tím pošli do pryč, ale já do pár dní stejně zmizím, tak na to pak můžeme zapomenout…” začneš nejistě. Toužíš po tom už od začátku a v současnosti už nemáš co ztratit, tak proč to nezkusit? 

Buffy před tebou jen protočí oči v sloup: “Tak ven s tím, Faith.”

“Můžu tě políbit?”

Zaskočilas ji. Zajímalo by tě, co čekala, protože si myslíš, že bylo celkem jasné, kam jsi tím mířila. Ta pauza mezi vámi začíná být nepříjemná. Předpokládáš, že jen hledá slova, jak tě odmítnout co nejmilejším způsobem a tak se rozhodneš z toho vycouvat. 

“Promiň, bylo to hodně přes čáru…” začneš se omlouvat a zvedat ze země. “...já už radši půjdu.”

“Faith,” zarazí tě a chytne tě za ruku, než stihneš kamkoliv odejít. “Dej mi aspoň chvilku na vstřebání toho, o co mě žádáš,” usměje se na tebe a tobě to jen připomíná, že bys pro ten úsměv šla až na kraj světa. “A vůbec, co se stalo s tím tvým proslaveným heslem?  _ Chtít - vzít - mít _ ?”

Nedá ti to a rozesměješ se. “Asi jsem dospěla,” zazubíš se na ni. 

Buffy se za tebou vytáhne za pomoci tvé ruky, kterou stále svírá, a postaví se vedle tebe. Dál si tě na okamžik prohlíží a ty se vedle ní cítíš malá a přeješ si, abys mohla úplně zmizet. 

“Můžeš.”

Na okamžik zaváháš a zadíváš se do jejích očí. Najednou se ti v plné síle vrátila veškerá tvoje nervozita a ty nevíš, co dělat. Na tenhle okamžik čekáš roky, ale teď, i když máš výslovné svolení, se najednou nedokážeš ani pohnout. 

Buffy už toho večera podruhé protočí oči v sloup a zlehka si tě přitáhne za tričko. 

Když ucítíš její rty, máš jen tři myšlenky. 

  * _Buffy má nejjemnější rty, jaké jsi kdy líbala._


  * Tohle je mnohem hezčí, než byla tvoje představa.


  * Pokud okamžitě nepřestaneš, už se nedokážeš zastavit. 



Přinutíš se od Buffy o krok odstoupit než překročíš nějakou nepsanou hranici mezi vámi dvěma. Buffy na tebe na oplátku skoro neslyšně nespokojeně zavrčí.  _ Zavrčí. _ Kdyby to nebyla tak trochu vážná situace, asi by ses rozesmála. Buffy na tebe právě zavrčela.

“Díky, Buffy.”

S posledním úsměvem a polibkem na čelo opouštíš Buffyin pokoj a s nově nalezeným klidem se vydáváš vstříc dalšímu osudu. 


End file.
